User's Drag Rush: All Stars 2
User's Drag Rush: All Stars 2, is an all-stars spin-off of User's Drag Rush and sequel to User's Drag Rush: All Stars 1. All stars has queens from past UDR seasons competing for a spot in the Wiki Hall of Fame. This season will feature 10 queens, with the cast being ruvealed on March 23, 2018! This season will use a "Legacy Showdown" format just like All Stars 1. Every challenge there will be a Top 2 and the Top 2 will choose one of the bottom queens to eliminate if they win the showdown. Before you send your look for the showdown you must also choose which queen you would like to eliminate. You will send your choice to Ronin or Caleb on DISCORD. Cast RuVeal All Stars 2 Cast= Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Bring Back My All Stars" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a short iconic promo quote that suits your queen * Runway Theme: Category is...Glitter & Gold * Top Two: Alaska Thunderfuck and Kim Kardashian * Showdown Winner: Kim Kardashian * Bottom Two: Lady Gaga and Sasha Velour * Showdown Theme: Category is...Too Little * Eliminated: Lady Gaga Promo QuoteS * Alaska: "This anus is fresh for all stars! Oh and, wear this , your makeup is terrible." * April: "Dishin' you another taste of this fish!" * Gaga: "Time to prove bottoms can also be a top!" * Kameron: "Butterflies aren’t the only thing this silent queen’s gonna crush this time around." * Kim K: "I'm gonna eat up this competition like how Kourtney ate up that kit kat bar!" * London: "The Congenial showdown bitch is back to snatch.. another showdown, hehe" * Naomi: "Transcend & glisten over the competition, like my legs" * Ophelia: "Just one look at me and you'll be addicted...again" * Sasha: "Drag is art. Art is infinite. Therefore drag is infinite. AHHHHHHH!" * Trinity K: "Ready for another round of Trinity K-O?" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Glitter & Gold '''Showdown Theme: ' Too Little Alaska Thunderfuck= |-| April Carrión= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| London Adour= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"All Stars Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Fringe * Top Two: Kim Kardashian and London Adour * Showdown Winner: London Adour * Bottom Two: Sasha Velour and Trinity K. Bonet * Showdown Theme: Category is...Beach Attire * Eliminated: Trinity K. Bonet Blank: "Kim Chi is so fat that even her __________ has diabetes " "Cardi B has lost her mind! Instead of money, she pays her ghost writer in __________ " * Alaska: ** Nicholas: Next up, it's the one and only, Valentina! Alaska As Valentina: *In a forced grin* *muffled voice* Hello, it's me, your fan favorite! Nicholas: Valentina, this is a snatch game we need to see your lips. Alaska As Valentina: *In a forced grin* *removes mask* Alright... I'm ready. Nicholas: Kim Chi is so fat, even her ___ has diabetes. Alaska As Valentina: *In a forced grin* Well, I think her lisp has diabetes. Girl, have you heard her? If you try to help her make it dissapear, its like trying to make Naomi over here find a personality so she doesn't have to cover it up with legs; impossible. Eso fue para aterrizar en el fondo con mi perra! Nicholas: Cardi B has lost her mind! Instead of money, she pays her ghost writer in __________ Alaska As Valentina: *In a forced grin* Que? "Ghost writer"? I don't know what that is, but I'm going to think they're people with no souls, just like how I treat my friends! Oh wait, Farrah just texted me, I'm gonna ignore that for now. Someone: Villaintina! Alaska As Valentina: Thank you babe, and most thank you to Nicholas here for having me. Te amo! Anyways, Cardi pays them in these white grainy things, but only a little amount because Cardi be saving that for when she needs to be on camera and hide her psychopathic behavior with a drug rush. * April: ** Nicholas - Give it up for Bella Thorne! April as Bella - *Bella voice* Oh hey, Nick! I'm ready to shake this up! Want me to spell my name for the fans? Nicholas - Oh yeah sure go ahead. dalle forka Nicholas - Oh yeah, you got that right. ----------------- Nicholas - Bella, it's time for your question. "Kim Chi is so fat that even her __________ has diabetes." April as Bella - *Bella voice* Her heel has diabetes, Nick. You know discovering that your heel has diabetes is like the time I found out I have dySLexiA. I remember when I started first grade. Right away, iT wAS awFul! I remember having a hard time reading my life motto "I have a big dick". I asked my mom about that and she saved me......with road signs and cereal boxes! Ugh, my childhood was rough. ----------------- Nicholas - Time for your last question, Bella. " Cardi B has lost her mind! Instead of money, she pays her ghost writer in __________." April as Bella - *Bella voice* Cardi B? Wait for a second *smokes bong and gets high* oh my god dudeee, bitch I'm Bella Thorne hahaaa...Nick, Cardi would like give that dude with some TanaCon VIP tickets cuz that would make him feel like he on the lit clout 9. Damn, my breath smells like mint. Did Tana fuck the toothbrush again right before I ate her? * Kameron: ** "Kim Chi’s such a fat whore that her “breast implants” have diabetes. You know I don’t even know why she calls them implants, I mean they’re not even real boobs. Gretchen told Karen who told Cady who told me that they’re actually just balloons that she filled with barbecue sauce in order to impress Aaron Samuels. As if Aaron likes big boobs, mine are as flat as Beyoncé’s personality and we’re obviously doing just fine!" ** I heard that Cardi sells her nudes online for four candy canes a pic. takes out a kälteen bar and eats it I just can’t believe that bitch has more guys after her than I do on a Friday night. takes another bite of the bar These bars are so delicious, Cady told me they help you loose weight but I went from a 30C to a 30F in just two days. I do not want to look like a bloated Cardi B five days before prom. * Kim K: ** "Kim Chi is so fat that even her bombs have diabetes, my tour was about to get bombed like my name is Ari and I have a feeling that it was that fat bitch who was gonna do it, thank goodness she couldn't fit through the arena gates" ** "She pays her ghost writer with SEX, but not normal sex bitch. That old raggedy stripper is drugging the man down, raping him and taking his money! All he wanted was FREEDOM! My man Kenneth must've taught her his skills" * London: ** Nicholas: Now , moving on to the fighter rapper of the world she is Cardi B! OKURRRRRR , hey Nicholas , ¿How are you? , EOWWW Nicholas: ''"''Kim Chi is so fat that even her _________ has diabetes " Oh my god nick her writer got diabetes, OKURRR?! i'm just here ´´writing´´ all my raps left and right and he be like BACARDI I GOTTA STROKE like bitch the only stroke i know is my papi's schlong'' (laughs like EHE EHE)'' ---- Nicholas: Well Cardi now we are going to talk about YOU! Me?! OMG Nicholas: "Cardi B has lost her mind! Instead of money, she pays her ghost writer in __________ " Oh you met my ghostwriter Pedro?! , Oh mami, i pay that daddy some COKE because you know them Mexicans, EOWWW. They be smellin that powder and he be like "i like it like that! * Naomi: ** "NEW YORK IZ IN DA MUTHA FUKIN HAUSSSS! Good Morning Nick, Good Morning Skinnies, not you Ori, you can choke. Oopsies, should I have said that? Kim Chi is so fat everything she touches has diabetes. You know why? Because dat bitch a fat cunt and a disgrace to women. Y'all know broccoli is full of fibre & vitamins and makes you smell good and that's what da menses love." ** "Cardi a nasty bitch she pays her ghostwriter in love making not sex. Ya know I called dat bitch out on it for being a whore and you know what she did? That nasty bitch spat in ma face and phewww did she smell like a freshly used toilet. I finna whip her dirty ass with a toilet brush and some bleach." * Ophelia: ** Nicholas: Hello Mrs.Rabbit and welcome to the snatch game! Ophelia Overdose (as Jessica Rabbit): Good evening ladies and...gentlemen. I would like to have some wine right since I might have some leftovers from Mr. Rabbit laat night in the bed. It was just romantic. Carrots are delicious, huh? ---- Nicholas: Ok, i have first question for you ladies: "Kim Chi is so fat that even her __ has diabetes". So who wants to start? Maybe you Jessica? Ophelia Overdose (as Jessica Rabbit): Her taint would have diabetes because she wouldn't handle all the beauty! Plus she couldn't even handle a hard pounding in her between-me-down there because me and Roger Rabbit are just the perfect pair to have sexual intercourse that even Shane is quaking in his bed. Ugh, i love beastiality. ---- Nicholas: So let's move on into next question: "Cardi B has lost her mind! Instead of money, she pays her ghost writer in __". Ophelia Overdose (as Jessica Rabbit): That lady would pay her body for her ghost writer. That's how I got my job and replaced Haggity-Raggedy Betty Boop. Hope that Judge Doom gets her pube-like weave. * Sasha: ** "I say that Kim Chi has such an abundance of blubber that even her makeup skills have diabetes." ** "I do not know much of this Cardi B character, but I assume that she pays her ghost writer in leftover rations from the war." * Trinity K: ** Nicholas - Oh my god! It's...BEYONCÉ?! TKB - Oh yes it's me Nick. The one, the only, the goddess of the world: Beyoncé! First question: TKB - As far as my triangle eye can see, that belly is clearly going on through something Nick. If yall know how it feels to have that stomach, it's horrible. Oh the tortures! Getting yourself eaten by Jay Z with those lips is just horrid! Second question: TKB - Power is what I'd give to him but honestly I don't necessarily give them to these so called "ghostwriters". What even are they? Is that what they call "The Pinkprinting"? Oh, did you hear that Nicki? Yeah I thought so too... 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Fringe '''Showdown Theme: ' Beach Attire Alaska Thunderfuck= |-| April Carrión= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| London Adour= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Past vs Present: The HERstory of Music" * '''Main Challenge: In 2 teams, change a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a diva of your choice. One team is representing divas of the past and one team is representing divas of today, so keep that in mind while choosing your divas. You must also send a look inspired by your assigned diva. * Runway Theme: Category is...Queen of all Queens * Top Two: April Carrión and Kameron Michaels * Showdown Winner: April Carrión * Bottom Two: London Adour and Ophelia Overdose * Showdown Theme: Category is...Reigning In Flowers * Eliminated: London Adour For winning the last challenge and showdown, London got to decide whether she wanted to pick her teams first, or choose if her team would be the divas of the past or present. London and Kim K were team captains for winning the last challenge. 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Queen of all Queens '''Showdown Theme: ' Reigning In Flowers Divas of the Past= '''Call Me Mother...(UDR AS2 Remix) Overdose/Diana Ross: Did someone say Diana I'm may not the sexiest Diva but I'm a iconic Diva I know who I am Guess who's back in the house Modern Divas, bow down Fine, glamour, feminine I'm divine, so heavenly Give me applause before I pass out Body like WOW! Pussy 'bout to end this drought I can read you in a second I know I'm shady diva, and I love these dramas I'm a brightest, tallest diva of all Thunderfuck/Madonna: Watch for the cows What is that sound? Watch me vogue, vogue vogue into the ground Wait for the cash, put it in my stash Add up the fans to get the flash I bring the sex, yes I love my labels Famous, Sexy, I'm like a prayer From a zero to a big hero I hit notes right, hey bitch, I'm Madonna Tough, ambitious, I get what I want Famous, Sexy, I'm like a prayer From a zero to a big hero I hit notes right, hey bitch... I'm... Madonna.... Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Brrat-at-at Na-na-na-na-na-now Giggity-giggity, how Brrat, get back Ba-pa-da-pa-pa-POW Got money honey, money honey? I'm perfect but I Count my money, I count my money With a brat-brat, knick to the knick the knick-knack I'm back with the big, stacks Click-clack, ow Adour/Dolly Parton: Diva Country machine Gets the tea I'm that Glamazon They know my name because I'm on another echelon Miss charismatic, Supermatic, I'm a Sass-atron , well Parton -dolly laugh- And I ain't lookin' up to anyone that gams along And If you want to be rainbow you gotta put up when the rain comes on The kind of thing that all the diamonds make advances on I'm only gettin' out of contry for $20 Million Now get your guitar Cause in a minute I'm about to be on (Here come that Jolene girl) Here come that girl, huhu-uh hey girl what up Give her 12, that's the bread and butter She's the big home caller Get-get run over, over Michaels/Cher: None of these whores can do what I do Divorcin’ that asshole and gave him the boot Hittin’ that tree done split him in two, Is what the police said, cuz they had no clue That, I told dealers to shoot Married again and started anew Begun singing solo and did acting too Topped all the charts like Shawn in bedrooms When I took over, they couldn’t ask who Cuz, bitch, I had Grammys, not just a few Oh and Oscars too I’m that bitch Twitter shit Many hits Trump can quit Queen Cher |-| Divas of the Present= Kitty Girl...(UDR AS2 Remix) Nicholas: In the Gram- In the Gram- In the Gram- In the Gram- Make me Hey hey hey hey hey Velour/Lindsay Lohan: Shoot up, and keep getting blazed Switchin’ rehabs like Freaky Fri-I-day Life can have its uppers and downers (high, high) But get wasted and you’ll be okay! Hey diva girl Get your kush When you see the poor Get on live and he's yours Hey diva girl Get your salts When the spoon's done heat You're the bloody-shotty-eyein' queen Carrión/Kesha: Court aside, got raped by Luke I lost some weight; bulimia, puke I'm Kesha Rose, oh **autotune** yEaaAH Changing signs €-round, 'cause I gained and got pound Gonna sleep in the tub and act so dumb (uh-huh) With an IQ of 140, a warrior with glory Now my rainbow shines, rapists fuck you 'Cause I got the whole world using autotune! Hey diva girl Make some hurls Felt like P-Diddy Before Luke felt me Hey diva girl Glitter & dirt No more old pop me You're the country-shining-rockin' queen Kardashian/Rihanna: Mirror mirror on the wall Biggest forehead of them all Whips, whips, whips, Chris Brown and all Another day of KKK Trash, trash, Fenty Beauty Not releasing an album Get bruised, and heavy Runner-up queen and my forehead's very sheen Hey diva girl I'm Chris's girl Love the way he treats 'Cause he likes me beat Hey diva girl Get to work Down in Chris Browns Sheets I'm the Fenty Beauty Makeup queen Smalls/Taylor Swift: Slither like a snake, I'm Swifty Tay-Tay Got my exes in a cage, there's a price to pay I'm the G.O.D. ruling all this hell 'Cause I'm Satan himself but getting dick is swell Illuminati in the back like Rihanna I'm whiter than your crack, right Lindsay-ana? I got itty bitty weight, not Kesha And if you call me diva bitch, I can call ya out! Hey diva girl I'm so cruel When a boy breaks me Ready for a sing Hey diva girl Show your horns Fake a friendship, see You're the evil-devil-wicked queen Nicholas:'Bloody-shotty-eyein' queen Coun-country-shining-rockin' queen Beauty-working-facin' queen E-e-evil-devil-wicked queen Blood-blood-bloody-shotted-eyein' queen Beauty-working-facin' queen Coun-coun-country-shining-rockin' queen 'All: Hey hey hey hey hey Woah oh oh Diva diva Hey di-diva diva Hey diva diva Yeah (yeah) Woah oh oh Diva diva Hey di-diva diva Hey diva diva Yeah (yeah) Woah oh oh (All) All you have to do is show your true you (Kesha) With a low BMI (Lindsay) When you snort...soar high! (Taylor) Keep on hissing 'cause the venom comes through (Rihanna) Bruises come and go but the cash will grow (All) Hey diva girl! |-| Alaska Thunderfuck= |-| April Carrión= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| London Adour= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Kweens of Clubs" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with an original night club idea and advertise it in the following ways; a poster that invites people to come check out your club, a short advertisement that explains what your club is about and also includes your club's nightly entertainment and signature cocktail. You must also include a look that fits your club theme. * Runway Theme: Category is...Club Kid Couture * Top Two: * Showdown Winner: ''' * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' 'Episode 4 Looks 'Runway Theme: ' Club Kid Couture 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA Alaska Thunderfuck= |-| April Carrión= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sasha Velour= Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:All Stars Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR All Stars 2